katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:High-by-the-bitch
Introduction Yo! The name's Georgia Angelique. I'm fifteen and I'm from Sydney, Australia. Lana Del Rey, Katy Perry, Marina & The Diamonds, Halsey, Arctic Monkeys, Avril Lavigne, Nirvana, Charli XCX and Panic! At The Disco are my favourite artists. Music is my life, it keeps me going. I also adore the book and films Lolita, as well as the vintage style mostly portrayed in the 1997 film adaption. My hobbies include singing, writing, photography, reading, Tumblr, editing, playing piano, playing Sims 3, Second Life and whenever I get a chance on GTA. Aforementioned, I adore vintage and it is one of my styles, but I'm also obsessed with the concept of grunge. I adore the attitude, style, music and pretty much everything. There are basically two sides of me and these styles represent them. Katy Perry My fandom life begins with Katy Perry. She was the first artist who really became my favourite (except Hannah Montana oops). She's another extremely big idol of mine and I love her so much. I had been a fan ever since Hot N Cold but I became a true fan, a KatyCat, in 2012 when my cousin showed me a Reece Mastin cover of I Kissed a Girl. I became obsessed with it and instantly I became obsessed with Katy too. We were on a two-week holiday and she played him on the way to to our destination. For the whole two weeks and still today, I was obsessed. I practically live in 2008, the One of the Boys era. No other era has been able to top it for me. She just seemed so down-to-earth and friendly then. Now, she's so famous that it seems like all of that has gone away. I know otherwise, it's just that you never see it anymore. I love how she's not afraid of what anyone think of her, and while I'm still struggling with trying to get into that mindset, she continues to inspire me every day. Favourite Katy songs: I Kissed a Girl and Legendary Lovers Lolita Katy Perry's One of the Boys was heavily influenced by Lolita. The album cover screams the 1962 film by Stanley Kubrick. I discovered Lolita by researching what I thought was a sunglasses brand and soon discovered otherwise. I read Lolita's Wikipedia page and found it very interesting, so I read the preview on iBooks. I finished it and decided to borrow the book from the library and I managed to do that one day without anyone noticing. Lana Del Rey I had first heard of Lana one time when a Katy/Lana fan had mentioned how she says her pussy tastes like Pepai-Cola on Twitter. I didn't believe someone would actually say that in a song so I had a listen to the song for proof and I was stunned. Back then, I thought Cola was too slow so I didn't exactly like it, but I never forgot her name. * unfinished Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:High-by-the-bitch page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TCypherW (talk) 14:17, August 14, 2015 (UTC)